


Eagle’s Eye

by TokiKurp



Series: Shiratorizawa SPY AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Bombs, Brains, Computers, Cut off, EVERYTHING GOES BOOM, Eagles, Everyone is more concerned what's in Kawanishi's hair, Fighting, French nicknames, Gen, It's show time!, Jin has a point, Reon said that very calmly about the bodies, Reunions, Salty Oikawa, Science, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa Week, Sniper - Freeform, Tendou has no chill, The guard wiyness his life flash before his eyes, Yamagata is SO PROUD of Reo, code names, knife, mission, news report, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: What happens when you cause so much trouble for one country that even the police can’t handle? When a dangerous man turns his back, he doesn’t realize an eagle has it’s eye on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...I've been excited for Shiratorizawa week probably since it was first announced in October maybe? If you couldn't tell, they're my favorite team :D

“ _ Our continuing story, we brought to you last night. The manhunt continues for the search of a man by the name of Sir Séverin Lefrançois. It is reported that Lefrançois has been hacking into Japan’s security for the past three months and leaked important information to his allies. He is also accused of embezzlement of millions of yen from big business companies. There is a further list of accusations, that go from fraud to murder and beyond. We have a picture of Lefrançois on the screen now. Rumor has it, that he might have changed his appearance. The police has said that Lefrançois is a very dangerous man along with his group of criminals, that he has recruited from around the world. Some of them having been bailed out of jail by him. The police advises, that if you encounter Sir Séverin Lefrançois to immediately call the local authorities. Do not attempt to take down this dangerous man. Repeat, do not attempt to take him down on your own! _ ” 

Click!

“Oi, we were watching that!” Groans could be heard in the common room after the TV had suddenly been shut off. Spies from different teams, all gathered around to watch the evening news, looked around for the perpetrator.

“That guy pisses me off.” The voice of Oikawa Tooru, leader of the Aoba Johsai group and culprit in turning of the news, interrupted the silence. He had his arms crossed, lips pursed into a pout, as the others turned around to him.

“Oikawa. Your grudge is no reason to disturb everyone’s evening. Stop being a child and turn the TV back on.” His co-leader, Iwaizumi Hajime, grumbled in response.

“Okay Oikawa, what’s your deal?” The leader of Karasuno, Sawamura Daichi, asked as he turned around to face the pouty leader. “Did this Lefrancois guy give off a bad impression of the French people?”

“That too, but no. It’s for a whole different reason!”

“Why’s that? Did he make your favorite hair company go bankrupt and now you have to downgrade?” Smirking up at him was the Nekoma leader, Kuroo Tetsurou. Oikawa sent him a sharp glare. “Yeah, he did.”

“No he didn’t!”

“He’s not pissed at the french guy. He’s pissed, because of who got assigned to take him down.” Iwaizumi informed as he crossed his arms.

“Oh? Someone got assigned to take him down? Who?!” Hinata Shoyo eagerly asked as he turned around and looked up at the two, stars in his eyes. Who was the lucky group that got to go on such a dangerous mission?!

* * *

_ Unknown location. _

Staring out into the quiet of the night, while being aware of the spy on the ground beside him, that he had to protect, Ushijima Wakatoshi kept a sharp eye out for any guards, that he might have missed. He let his gaze sweep over his surroundings, darting his eyes down every now and then to make sure, that his comrade was in position. His copper coloured hair flowed gently in the wind as he kept low, his brown eyes keeping focus as he watched out for the target.

Ushijima looked around one last time, before he lifted his hand up to his earpiece.

“Status report everyone.”

“Reporting in Eagle One. This is Eagle Fourteen with Eagle Five and we have successfully taken down most of, if not all, the guard, and are holding them for questioning. We are in a room with about ten guards right.” Came the first voice to report in, Yamagata Hayato, weapons expert in the team.

“No issues at all, Eagle Fourteen?”

“None at all. Just the typical cuts and bruises, but we’ll live-”

“See this knife? It’s such a beauty, isn’t it? With all the details and the decorative blade.” A sudden voice interrupted Yamagata’s report. It was laced with delight. “But you know what would make it look even more beautiful? Your blood on it. Dripping down in tiny, tiny droplets. Wouldn’t you agree, my friend?” The response came in a tiny whimper.

“Thinking about it though, it would probably be a waste. So, how about you talk and I don’t have to stain my precious knife with your filthy blood, huh?” Another whine as response. “Hm? What was that? You don’t want to talk? Then I’ll just have to break your heart, ne? Or better now...your spirit. Be good and tell me everything you know about Mr. Baguette here or I  _ will _ stick this knife in your throat. And turn and turn and turn it around until I have your vocal cords wrapped around the blade. How I LOVE making someone scream, while they choke on their own blood. What beautiful music!” The shocked, muffled screams of the other person were drowned by a laugh, that could send chills down someone’s spine. Ushijima did nothing but blink steadily at that.

“What is Eagle Five doing this time?” The leader asked as he brought up a map of the building on his watch, to find the location where Eagle Fourteen and Five were. 

“What  _ isn’t _ he doing? Trying to get information out of the guards the only way he knows how to. Torturing them.” Yamagata explained the doing of their torture expert, Tendou Satori. 

“This is so much fun! I can see it in your eyes, how you want me to spear you life. But the only way I can do that is if you spill allllll the information you know about Mr. French Toast.” Ushijima heard Tendou snicker in the background as the leader looked at the screen, where he could spot the redhead leaning against one of the guards.

“Make sure Eagle Five doesn’t go too over the top. We don’t need a repeat of last time.”

“Is it even possible to make sure Eagle Five doesn’t go over the top? We all know it’s impossible.” A new voice started to speak in Ushijima’s ear. “Eagle One, this is Eagle Four reporting in. Eagle Eight and I have located the room that the documents are in. Eagle Eight is just about to open the door with the chemical acide he created, before we left for the mission.”

“Good. How far is he from opening the door and was he injured while mixing the final bits?”

“Thankfully he’s unharmed and as for progress on the door-” Eagle Four, Ohira Reon and the medic of the group, started to report when the sound of a heavy door crashing to the floor could be heard.

“We’re in!” Eagle Eight, Goshiki Tsutomu, exclaimed. “And it’s a nice clean work! All those nights of experimenting have paid off!” He was the team’s scientist. 

“We’re heading in now, Eagle One!” Goshiki announced as suddenly the sound of a fist hitting a body could be heard. “Oh no, we’ve got trouble. Report back in a bit, Eagle One!”

Ushijima was about to speak up when they were cut off. He blinked as he looked at the room they were suppose to be on. “...Well I wasn’t expecting that.”

“What weren’t you expecting, Eagle One?” The spy beside him asked, but didn’t move an inch from his position neither looked up as he waited. 

“The line with Eagle Eight and Four cut off. It appears they ran into some trouble.” 

“They’ll be fine.” 

Ushijima agreed as he waited for anyone else to report in, while out for guards. It was only a few minutes later when a voice cut in his earpiece with a cracking sound. “Eagle One, this is Eagle Eight! We have secured all of the documents safe and sound. And I don’t think the guards are breathing anymore.”

“No, doesn’t look like it. I may have punched some of them a bit too hard.” Reon added to Goshiki’s statement.

“As long as the documents are safe, that’s all that matters.” Ushijima responded back. “Keep an eye out and protect them.”

“Roger!”

The leader looked up at the hologram to see two of their spies entering the computer room. One headed straight for the computers, while the other one dealt with the last guard, that was in there. 

“Oi, can you shut up! You’re giving me a goddamn headache over here!” The one at the computer hissed as he turned his head toward the guard, who was struggling against his restraints.

“I’ve got it this, just get back to work.” The other one said as he rammed something into the guy’s mouth. Ushijima couldn’t tell what it was. “Better, Eagle Three?”

“Much better, Eagle Two.” 

Eagle Two nodded as he walked up and began to work on the computers as well. These were the two hackers of Shiratorizawa, Soekawa Jin and Semi Eita, and the fastest ones yet. On top of that, Semi was also the group’s translator when it came to languages. Ushijima watched them for a few minutes, before realizing they hadn’t reported in.

“Eagle Two, Eagle Three, status report.” Came their leader’s voice.

“Eagle One, this is Eagle Three reporting in. We have successfully entered the main computer room and have almost broken through into the system. I’m currently waiting for Eagle Two to finish this part, so I can get through his language barrier.” Semi reported in as he reached down toward his pants’ leg without looking away from the computer screen. The guard, they had tied up, was doing his best to roll away, but then was stopped when a knife missed his face by mere centimeters and got stuck in the wall. He froze as he witnessed his life flash before his eyes as Semi turned around and smirked at him.

“And the guard here is going to help us.”

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Eagle Five.” Jin commented. Ushijima had to agree, that knife barely missed the guard’s face and normally only Tendou would do that.

“Well this is what happens when you’re roommates.”

“I am so sorry.” Semi just rolled his eyes as he walked over to the guard.

“Keep me up to date on how the hacking is going.” Ushijima ordered.

“Roger!”

“Eagle Twelve, how are the bomb placings going?” There was only one member left that the leader had yet to hear from and that was their bomb expert. Because he was constantly moving around, Ushijima didn’t have a clear view on him.

“Good. I just handed one of the bombs to a guard and in three...two...one…” The sound of an explosion could be heard as Kawanishi Taichi, Eagle Twelve, yawned. “So many bombs, how much space does a person need?”

“...Keep up the good work, Eagle Twelve.”

“Roger that.”

“Everyone seems to be doing well. Things are going according to plan.” The leader commented as the spy below him nodded. “Has the target come out yet, Eagle Ten?”

“No, not yet. I’m still waiting.” Shirabu Kenjiro, Eagle Ten, answered. “Though I wish he’d show himself already. My finger is itching to pull the trigger.”

“Patience. You are our assassin and-”

“I need to know when not to shoot and when to shoot. Eagle Three keeps telling me that.” Shirabu cut in as he squinted his eyes in concentration.

“Eagle One, this is Eagle Three coming in!” Semi’s voice came soon afterwards.

“Report Eagle Three.”

“We have cleaned through the system and the doors will be opening in a matter of ten seconds. He’s already on the move!”

“Roger that. Eagle Three has reported the doors will be opening at any second now and Lefrançois is on the move.” He reported while Shirabu watched the metal doors slowly opening themselves.

He lowered his head to look through the infra-red-telescope on the top of his gun. His pointer finger itching closer to the trigger.

“Target locked.” The assassin confirmed as he watched the man rushing towards the building’s roof top. “Nice try. Have a nice enteral sleep.”

The moment Lefrançois stepped foot onto the top floor, Shirabu’s finger pulled the trigger and the shot went off hitting the man right between his eyes, before he crumbled to the floor. Shirabu looked up from his gun after making sure of the target not moving anymore, before standing up and dusting himself off.

“Kill confirmed.” The copper haired stated as he began to take apart his gun. Ushijima nodded as he placed his hand back on his ear piece.

“Team Shiratorizawa! Start falling back and return to the jet! Eagle Twelve, start the countdown.

“ROGER!” 

“Let the firework countdown begin!” Tendou’s voice rang out in excitement.

* * *

“AH TAICHI!! I’M SO HAPPY YOU’RE OKAY!” Tendou joyfully exclaimed as he hugged the bomb expert from behind. “Is that a piece of brain tissue on the back of your head? Ohh, nice one!”

“Is there? Guess I didn’t notice.” Kawanishi shrugged as the rest of the team returned back to the jet and headcounts were started.

“Looks like it. Oi! Reon, is this a piece of brain tissue? Come confirm it for us!” 

“Alright, let me- Ow! Hayato, what was that for?” Reon started to say but stopped when Yamagata punched his arm.

“You’re usually the gentle one out of us all and you knocked someone out so hard they stopped breathing?! I’m SO proud of you, Reon! About time you used your muscles to show ‘em who’s boss!” The weapon expert grinned as the medic just chuckled.

“Well I guess so, I mean I did have to protect these important documents, so I guess I just got carried away a little.”

“Well it’s a good being carried away!” 

“Oi! Stop flirting and come see if this is brain tissue on the back of Taichi’s head!” Tendou called out as he pouted, why did they have to take so damn long! “We know you’re soooo proud of your boyfriend knocking someone out, Hayato-kun, but brain tissue is much more important!”

“Satori, you’ve blown out brains before so how can you not tell?” Semi asked as he turned from giving Ushijima a report, that Jin and him worked on while they had waited for orders to move out, towards him. 

“All brains are different, you know SemiSemi?”

“Do explain.”

“Well some are smaller, some are larger, some don’t have one at all.”

“Like you?”

“SemiSemi I am offended you would think that!”

“Hey, at least I have one.”

“Mean! Taichi!” Tendou whined as the bomb expert rolled his eyes.

“Can someone please tell me if this is brain tissue stuck in my hair?” The ginger asked as Goshiki and Shirabu came up and examined the piece.

“Doesn’t look like it to me. Might be spinal cord?”

“No, that’s obviously brain tissue. I’ve seen that plenty of times.” Shirabu rolled his eyes as him and Goshiki examined the now mystery item.

“Reon-san, when we return to the base, can you please check this out?” Taichi groaned.

“I can’t believe we just completed a mission and they’re more concerned about what’s in Taichi’s hair.” Jin chuckled as he walked over to the controls. Ushijima listened to his fellow teammates bicker about the mystery item.

“Of course. What else do you expect from them, Jin?” Ushijima asked as the second-in-command chuckled and shook his head while the jet began to lift from the ground.

“You have a point there, Wakatoshi.” 

Just as that was said, the timer on the bombs hit 0 seconds and as the jet flew away towards home the building crumbled to pieces below them.

**Author's Note:**

> And here are everyone's role-  
> Ushijima- Team Leader  
> Jin- Team Co-Leader/Hacker  
> Semi- Hacker/Langauge Translator  
> Reon- Medic  
> Tendou- Torture Expert  
> Goshiki- Scientist  
> Shirabu- Assassin  
> Kawanishi- Bomb Expert  
> Yamagata- Weapon Expert 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
